


Your Hand In Mine

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Slices of Bubblegum Pie [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute things, Finger Painting, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Sam and Dean have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finger paints with his son.</p>
<p>I'm just not in the mood to write for the episodes today, so instead of not writing all, I'm posting this and one other story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hand In Mine

"Alright Tommy, you ready to finger paint?"

Dean smiled fondly as Thomas jumped from his place on the floor and waddled his way to him, arms up and out, ready to be picked up. 

Dean grunted as he lifted the little boy up, sitting heavily in the bunker chair and letting him sit on his lap. He pulled the paper and paints closer.

"How about we make a nice picture for daddy, huh?"

Thomas waved his arms excitedly and immediately smacking his hand into the green paint, making it splatter across the plastic cover. Dean chuckled and lifted him onto the table, scooting his chair forward and dipping his own fingers into the blue paint.

"You see this Tommy?" Dean swirled the paint across the paper. "You wanna try painting on the paper?" 

Thomas looked up at him briefly, blue eyes staring blankly at him for a few seconds, before his let his head droop down to continue streaking paint across the table cover. Dean sighed and went back to making blue lines.

They stayed silently like that, Dean making shapes on the paper and Thomas mashing his hands into different colors and covering his body with paint. Dean was almost going to give up and get his son washed up, -hopefully without a fight-, when Thomas reached over and gripped his wrist with chubby fingers. Dean furrowed his eyebrows as two tiny hands struggled to flip his own hand over.

"What is it Sweetheart?"

Thomas just poked his tongue out and concentrated on his task. Dean turned his hand palm-up as his little boy made a frustrated growl. Dean watched as Thomas leaned over to pushed his fingers into purple paint and pressed them to Dean's palm, leaving behind a purple-ish brown-ish hand print. Thomas gave a satisfied nod before reaching over to place more handprints to the paper. 

Dean stared down at his hand, eyes wide and mouth slightly gaping as the paint slowly dried. He couldn't believe that the print left behind on his palm came from his son.  _His_ little boy had created that. That little, teeny tiny handprint was  _his_ baby boy's. Dean gave a wet chuckle and looked at Thomas, who was staring back at him with his wide eyes, arms covered him colors and paint matting down his wild curly hair. Dean smiled.

"Let's keep going, hm?"

He didn't wash his hand the whole day.

 


End file.
